Maid's War II
Info Magda and the viscount decides to go to the Bavlenka Mansion to save the fake saint. Objective Save the fake saint. Rewards EXP +735 800 Diamond +50 Green Porcelain Saucer x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Juven Sakan titled "Gain and loss" which reads: :My little eyas, remember to rest assured the girl to stay in Finsel, otherwise our efforts tonight will be wasted. After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Nyx titled "Is this the price?" which reads: :Magda, tonight I made a decision myself for the first time after such a long time in Finsel. This decision is made completely out of my own will. But... I didn't expect that my decision would let those people lose their lives. I certainly know that this is the most correct way! But... Maybe I need some time to convince myself? I'm sorry! I am very confused now, maybe I should not write this letter to you at all! -Nyx Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss...... Miss? Are, are you asleep? Magda: What happened? Maid: Outside...... That...... There's, there's...... Juven: Maybe I should be the one to explain to you, eyas~ Magda: ...! Viscount? Juven: Shh----- Your mother is already asleep...... Magda: ...You've done a good job. Take some rest now. Maid: But my lady, it's getting late, leaving...... leaving a man in your room, would it be inappropriate...... Juven: Then could this little beauty act as lookout for us? Don't disturb Madam Ellenstein and don't let people break in~ After all, I have a lot of things to talk with your lady~ Maid: Ah? I, I... Miss? Magda: Do as he said. Maid: I, I understand! I will definitely fulfil my duties! Juven: The eyas has learnt how to train the servants~ Magda: Your ability to confuse people has been good as always. Juven: Have you guessed my intention? Magda: I... received a letter from Alan. He said, you sacrificed a girl who should not be sacrificed. Juven: Do you have the confidence to save her? Magda: I will try my best. Juven: Ok, then - what do you want to ask? Magda: Why do you save her? Juven: Ah, this question... Magda: Although I don't know what you and Alan did in the Amber Throne, you just debunked the fake Saint, and I believe the Bavlenka mansion tonight must be heavily guarded than ever. Juven: However, when I think of a beautiful girl who is waiting for my rescue, I'm thrilled to break into the Bavlenka mansion tonight even it's guarded like a barrel~ Magda: ... Viscount, is this the right choice? Juven: This is the absolute correct choice for me to see the eyas in maid costume one again! Magda: Maid costume? Wait, you haven't told me your plan - Juven: Maid's War II starts now! Story Chat 2 Magda: (This is the gate of Bavlenka mansion... How many secrets are hidden in the magnificent manor?) Juven: At this time, the entire Finsel should have fell asleep, but the Bavlenka mansion is still brightly lit. Look at the guards in the corners and by the windows. This is indeed a heavily fortified iron barrel. Magda: Viscount, it seems that someone's out. Leslie: My master, the carriage is ready. Grand Duke: Let's go! Humph! I would like to see which bastard is provoking on my site... Leslie: You, and those over there, go with me! The rest, continue to patrol! Bavlenka Soldier: Yes Sir! Magda: The Grand Duke and Leslie go out with soldiers so late at night... is this your arrangement? Juven: The Sakans are very good at making trouble, hopping around like the grasshoppers. Magda: They took some soldiers with them. The defense seems to be weakened. What shall we do next? Want me to sneak into the maid's team as I did last time? Juven: How can I stand aside while a civilian girl is in trouble and need my help? Magda: Are you gonna go with me? Your, your pink clothes are too eye-catching - Juven: Then, the next little eagle will cover me. Magda: Viscount, you let me cover you, but I don't even know what your plan is, it's not fair. Juven: Do you know how to go to the prison? Magda: I went there when I was there to save Motiti, but I have an impression, but... Are you sure that the girl is in prison? Juven: The intelligence from the spies of the Sakan have never gone wrong. Magda: Then... as long as we successfully reach the prison, we can save her? Juven: No, before we enter the prison, I have to... ?: Who is there? Magda: ...! Someone is coming! Juven: Cover me, eyas~ Magda: (The Viscount is hiding fast.) Nyx: Hey! Who is over there! Show yourself! Magda: (...It is Nyx.) Nyx: If you keep hiding... I, I will call the guards! Magda: (...I hope she won't recognize me.) My lady, it's me... Please don't call the guards. Nyx: Huh? Are you a maid of my family? But I've never seen the uniform before... Magda: Err...... Story Root 2 Nyx: Humph! You are not the maid of my family at all. Get out of here! Otherwise I will call the guard! Magda: (Alas, I've been seen through. Maybe I should find another way to sneak in.) Story Chat 3 Magda: (Every decision means loss as well as gains...) (The price we paid for saving the fake saints is the life of those innocent soldiers...) Maid: Miss, the girl you brought back has been settled. Madga: Is mother awake? Maid: I didn't wake up the madam. Magda: Thanks. Go to rest. If my mother asks about the girl tomorrow, tell her to find me. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9